Coyote Starrk
Story Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Coyote Starrk Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 1st Espada in Aizen’s Arrancar Army Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level (His Cero is said to be stronger and faster than that of other Espada)'' | ''At least Town level via powerscaling (His Cero Oscuras should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra's), Town level+ with Cero spamming (Can shoot 1000 Ceros per shot with Cero Metralleta), At least Multi City-Block level+ with the explosions of his Wolves (They caused notable injuries to Rose and Love who could easily fend off his Ceros) Range: Several hundred metres Speed: Hypersonic+ (Evaded both Ichigo and Kenpachi and arrived at Aizen’s side from a considerable distance away in what appeared to be in a very short time frame) | Hypersonic+ (Could fight on par with 2 Senior Captains) Striking Strength: At least''' Multi City-Block level via powerscaling (was also able to cut and wound Shunsui a few times) Durability: At least '''Multi City-Block level via powerscaling (Superior to Grimmjow) | At least''' Multi City-Block level''' (Tanked Love's Shikai strike with little damage), Town level via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown (Was not shown to be visibly tired during his fights and continued fighting even with a serious wound) Standard Equipment: A standard katana Intelligence: Very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent’s mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents Weaknesses: Laziness, is not willing to finish off weak opponents and gives them the chance to run away Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Expert Swordsmanship (can easily hold his own against Shunsui and also dealt some blows on him) -Pseudo-flight -Sonido Master (Speed enhancement technique) -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user’s offensive power and defensive abilities) -Immense Aura (via Reiatsu) (even prior to becoming an Espada, his aura is enough to kill countless hollows by simply being near them alone) -Can use basic Arrancar techniques (like Cero and Bala) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu (with Pesquisa) -Dimensional travel (via Garganta) -Enhanced Hierro (Arrancar's steel-like skin) -Soul Separation (Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being,Lilynette Gingerbuck, which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ⦁'Sonido': An Arrancar's high-speed movement technique. Essentially, it is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo. ⦁'Cero': Starrk can fire a blue Cero. He can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest. ♦'Resurrección: Los Lobos' (Wolf Pack): Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. : ⦁'Cero Metralleta': Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros(about 1000 shots as stated by himself) simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. : : ⦁'Wolves': Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. They reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. : : ⦁'Colmillo': Starrk is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. : Others Notable Victories -Rob Lucci, Kaku & Jabra(One Piece) Notable Loses -Aokiji(One Piece) – Aokiji Profile Notable Draws Key: Base | Resurrección Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users